Distraction
by suckersoprano
Summary: A prequel to The Thief Complex; Craig takes his history class to a museum, only to find that the curator is a moron. He takes it upon himself to protect the artifacts in the curator's care, in any way possible. NSFW, Humanized AU Fact x Wheatley


This is something of a prequel to The Thief Complex. This is the moment that Craig decided to take up the responsibility of stealing artifacts to... ah, protect them.

* * *

><p>It had been irking Craig for some time. There was a general <em>disrespect<em> lingering in every damned museum, school, and university he'd been to for history, for historical artifacts in particular. Of course, there were those who were intelligent enough to see their value, but they were usually professors like himself or curators... except for the one he was staring at right this moment. Simply by curse of being young in teaching standards was Craig doomed to be guiding a high school world history class where there were things like _field trips_ and students who could honestly not give one shit about what he was talking about. He _thought_ that sentiment was not shared by other scholars in the field, but one Alvin Wheatley, the in-training curator for his city's local history museum was standing in front of his bored looking class with several stone statues in his _hands._

"Now, if you look here at this thingamabob, you'll see it's shaped like a _little person_, d'you see that? _Fascinating_, innit? Dunno why they'd make tiny people when they could just make children, but no accounting for _intelligence_ or anything—Oh! Whoops!" Mr. Wheatley had gestured wildly and the small statue of a woman went flying.

Craig was on the other side of the room, he could only flinch as it hit the floor and shattered into dust. He shut his eyes and knitted his eyebrows together; this had gone too far. While the idiot went to go find a dust pan, Craig handed out the worksheet for the museum and let the students loose to fill it out. If they actually _did_, it didn't matter right now; he had something more important to accomplish.

He followed Mr. Wheatley toward his office, catching the door before he could shut it, "Excuse me… would you mind terribly if I had a word with you?" he said, trying to put on a sweet smile.

The tall man blinked owlishly at him several times before finding his tongue, "Of course, oh of course, come right in!" he offered, waving him into the office.

The blonde shut the door behind him with a snap and continued to smile at Alvin Wheatley, "I saw what happened there with those statuettes, unfortunate," Craig said conversationally.

Mr. Wheatley laughed a bit sheepishly, "Haahh, yeah, it's unfortunately not the _first_ time it's happened, butterfingers, you know."

Craig almost twitched and snapped at that, but was watching as the curator put the rest of the statuettes on the desk. He needed to get them _out_ of this man's possession and somewhere _safe_ to preserve them. The sandy-haired man just leaned against his desk facing Craig with an expectant and dopey smile. Craig shut his pink eyes to think for a moment. He might regret this, but he had to distract him so the statues could be snatched.

"Very unfortunate," Craig agreed, skirting his way around the tables in the office to stand right in front of Mr. Wheatley, "I'm Mr. Renshaw, it's… very _nice_ to meet you," he let his voice drop just slightly, punctuating the nice by setting his hands on desk behind the taller man.

It appeared that Craig's gambit was a successful one because Mr. Wheatley's face colored something scarlet and he gaped for a moment. Craig could have smirked to himself, but it was time to put on a little bit of acting…

"You'll have to excuse me," he said, glancing up at the blue-eyed man underneath of his eyelashes, "I'm not normally so… forward, but I just couldn't help myself."

"O-Oh? I-I-Is that so? Forward… for… what exactly now?" Wheatley stammered as Craig began to press his chest against his.

"Mm… well, I think since this might be the _only_ time we'll see one another…," he breathed, reaching up to curl his thin fingers around the back of Wheatley's neck, pulling him down slightly, "My students are all busy… and well…"

Clearly, the curator was not thinking quite straight. One could have asked for the other's number, or offered a date, or something, even if it only ended in a one night stand; the man was wide-eyed and acquiescent while Craig pulled him down to press his mouth on the man's neck. A shuddering gasp signaled that Craig's game was working; he'd gladly play afternoon fantasy if that's what this required. He hooked his thumb in Wheatley's trouser waistband while he kissed his neck, following the seam to the back where he could touch the desk with his fingertips, the statues were _right there…_

Wheatley's hands came down and pressed against the small of Craig's back, startling him slightly into making a muffled squeaking noise, which could have been construed as arousal, especially by the idiot who was now brave enough to fondle his backside. He'd _notice_ if Craig put something in his pockets right then, dammit. Craig almost huffed in frustration, but quickly turned it into something like a pleased sigh. He angled his hips, pressing them against Wheatley's, grinding gently. Well, at least he knew his skills at seduction weren't too bad, the taller man's erection was nearly pressing against his stomach painfully.

Looks as though all bets were off; Craig scraped his teeth against Wheatley's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the man. He pulled away and dropped both hands to the sandy-haired man's belt, pulling at it with a sudden change in pace that had the man stiff and confused, which didn't last long as Craig dropped to his knees.

"Oh good _god_," Wheatley gasped out, voice shaking just slightly while Craig pulled down his trousers and under clothes to free the man's cock.

Pink eyes glanced up to see bright blue ones staring at him, with his mouth open. Grasping and pumping his length didn't do much but make his mouth fall open, panting softly. His large hands came to rest on Craig's _shoulders_; this wasn't going to work. He licked the bottom lip in thought, which curiously made Wheatley moan just slightly _again._ Well, it looked like Craig had no choice. Tentatively, which he hoped came across as shyly or something, his tongue darted out and laved across the slit of his cockhead.

"_Oooooh, yes, luv_, please… oh… oh please," the man groaned and buried his fingers into Craig's hair. This would work much better; he gave him another swipe of the tongue across the head as a reward.

He immediately set his hands on the desk for 'support,' and pressed his mouth over Wheatley's arousal, doing his very best to make sure this was _quick_. He sucked on the head very gently for a moment while feeling around on the desk with his hands. From where he was at that moment, he couldn't reach anything, he pressed his mouth down further on the tall man's cock.

"Ahhhnn, that feels _fantastic,_" he murmured above Craig while he pushed, feeling around.

The man's fingers were digging into his scalp; he groaned very loudly, rocking his hips forward. Craig pushed him back against the desk with one hand and started to bob his head slowly, just to placate him. His searching fingers brushed something stone, but he accidentally pushed it away. A loud hum of frustration went right down Wheatley's cock, causing him to buck forward with a cry.

"Oh, oh god, please don't stop, just like that, aaaungh!" he moaned, while Craig fought to push him back against the desk.

At the very least, when Craig's pink eyes stared up at the other man, his eyes were shut and his head was thrown back, but this was becoming troublesome, he made another annoyed noise, which only made Wheatley thrust forward again. There was a simple solution to this; Craig tried his best to relax his throat and pushed all the way forward. It was a success, he had a cock down his throat, but Wheatley was against the desk, mumbling something incoherent and _loud_; it sounded like pleading and encouragement but came out as nothing but broken words and whimpers. Craig snatched up the three tiny statues in his hands and gripped them tightly, sucking to the best of his ability.

"OH, OH, I'm… I'm almost there, luv, just… ah… _aaahn!"_ Wheatley moaned.

Something warm and bitter started to invade Craig's mouth; he pulled back with a cough, immediately shoving the statues in his pockets. The blue-eyed man's cock bounced up as he pulled off. Craig got off of his knees; face flushed and breathing hard from nerves and exertion. Glassy-eyed, Wheatley focused on him and smiled slightly.

"That… was… _man alive,_ that was _amazing_, luv," he managed, leaning against his desk.

With a wince Craig nodded absently, mostly to just keep from calling suspicion to himself. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned on his heel, in an attempt to escape.

"Wait… you're just… leaving like that?" the curator protested.

Craig grit his teeth, but whirled around and pressed a kiss to the corner of the taller man's mouth, standing on his tip toes to get there, "Wouldn't want to ruin the mystery, mm?" he offered with a small, faked smile.

That did the trick in shutting him up again. Craig escaped and moved back out to the museum to gather up his class. While ushering them onto the school bus, a small redheaded girl blinked up at him and pointed to his head.

"Mr. Renshaw, what's that?" she asked, wide-eyed.

Craig reached up and touched a stray bit of come lingering in his hair. He pointed up at the flock of birds that stayed on the statues and shrugged. It was acceptable; for high schoolers, the sure were naïve…

The entire bus ride home, they showed the maybe they _weren't_ so naïve. His students had never been so interested in him as they were then, which didn't mind. He was in too good of a mood. He thought he had a brand new purpose in life now, he thought as he triple-checked on the statues in his pocket.


End file.
